


What Happens in the Green Room Stays in the Green Room

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Green Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, semi-public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Rob needs help getting into his karaoke night dress. Rich isn't much help with that.





	What Happens in the Green Room Stays in the Green Room

“Where’s the band?” Rich asked pulling his beer up to his lips. He was seated in a large comfy chair in the green room, his costume for karaoke already in place. It was an easy enough costume of pant, shirt and a large sash of what almost looked like fancy drapery, but together gave him the look of regality. His crown sat on the small table across him.

“They’re gonna be late, Rich. They told us that before we left for dinner, remember?” Rob called out from just beyond the dividing wall. They had pulled the wall across earlier that day to set up a changing room of sorts for the costumes they got into for the show. Over the years the show had gotten more and more elaborate with themes and costumes.

“Oh right.” He mumbled into his beer, he didn’t actually remember them saying that but he also wasn’t paying much attention to them at the time either. He was more eager to get out and get food after working all day with high energy. Dinner was a break in the action for them both during cons.

“Can you come in here and give me a hand?” Rob called out before the sound of him falling into the wall rang out. Rich stifled a chuckle as he pushed off the chair and rounded the corner into the other half of the room. Rob hadn’t put on his wig yet and was currently struggling to put on his dress by himself. Even after several shows with the same costumes he still needed help with putting his together. “Stop laughing at me and help me out.”

“I’m not laughing at you.” Rich said with a smile as he crossed the small space and putting his beer down before wrapping one of his hands around Rob’s bicep helping to steady him. The sight of Rob half in costume with the dress hanging off his shoulders had his mind supplying him with images of him being the cause of Rob’s state of undress. It was just all too distracting and way too tempting, especially knowing that they would have the green room to themselves until the girls came down from their rooms. And with the size of the bottle Brianna had waved at them on their way up the elevator, Rich knew that they would be there just before they needed to take the stage.

“The dress was your idea and I still don’t know how you talked me into it.” Rob grumbled but managed to get the straps over his shoulders the right way this time. He gasped as he felt a warm body push against his back, arms snaking around his front and wrapping around his waist. There was a familiar tickle of beard on his neck as warm breath teased near his ear.

“Mmm, You love it. Especially when you know I’m going to talk you out of that dress too.” Rich whispered low into Rob’s ear, pressing himself more against him and inching them closer to the wall. A moan escaped Rob’s throat, his eyes fluttering shut. Rich spun him around pushing his back against the wall and stepping further into his personal space.

“R-R-Rich. Dress on, not off.” Rob tried to get the words out but looking into the dark honey eyes of the man pushing into him it was difficult to get his mind to go where he wanted it to. The whole thing short circuited when their lips collided as Rich leaned in for a kiss. His tongue swiping at Rob’s plush lips demanding more. He dominated the kiss leaving Rob breathless when he broke away.

“Don’t need to take it off for what I have in mind.” The way his voice rumbled low sounded almost predatory causing Rob to shiver. His eyes closed and his head fell backwards against the wall with a thud. Hands that had been pinning him against the wall slipped down and trailed his sides, feeling the lace of the dress catch on his fingers. Rich lowered his body as his hands caught the edge of the fabric, the messy hem being rubbed absently between fingers. The edge was lifted just enough for him to duck under it, hands now free to roam the soft skin of Rob’s thighs.  
His mouth nipped at the cream colored flesh before him, eliciting gasps and soft moans from the other man. Rich’s fingers caught the edge of Rob’s soft boxer-briefs, the thin fabric ghosted over his skin, the elastic band catching briefly at his half-chub. With the fabric out of his way Rich continued peppering kisses and soft bites up his inner thighs, pausing to place his hands up firmly on Rob’s hips to keep him in place.

“Riiiich…” his name came out in a breathy moan, desire and impatience laced together. His usual nervousness gone from his tone.  
With a smirk Rich took the whole chub into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as it hardened. The gasp above was worth it and spurred him on to continue. Pulling back only to bob forward again, Rich pushed the flat of his tongue up along the vein that ran the length while he hollowed his cheeks creating suction. He laughed when the response was a garbled moan, words forgotten in the moment.

“You ok there Bobbo? Did I do something wrong?” Rich asked with a smile, pulling back just enough. He felt a hand through the fabric on the back of his head pushing him back towards what he had left unfinished.

“Yeah, you stopped.” Rob hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his head fall back against the wall again.

“What are you going to do? Punish me if I don’t get back to blowing you?” He teased before licking a stripe up the side of his erection.

“Yeah… Yeah, maybe I will Rich. Punish you when we get back to our room tonight.” The reply wasn’t what he had planned to say but Rob was tired of being teased with soft touches and his body needed to have the tightness and warmth of Rich’s talented mouth on him again. He could feel Rich shudder at his words and knew he had just discovered something. “You like that huh? Like knowing that I’ll punish you for teasing me like this. Maybe I’ll work you up and just leave you dripping and hard, waiting for me to be the reason you scream in pleasure?”

Rich’s mouth was back at work, only one of his hands was holding onto Rob’s hip. With the sound of a zipper being released Rob knew where the other hand had gone.

“Slow strokes or I won’t let you touch at all.” Rob warned, feeling the whimper more than hearing it. The swallowing of a sob tightened around him almost causing him to lose himself. “Th-that’s it Richie. Just like that and I’ll be real good to you later, let you ride me and set the pace. But I won’t touch you, I want to see you get yourself off on just me alone.”

Rich pulled back almost all the way before lowering himself again, controlling his muscles allowing the dick further down his throat. One hand slowly stroking himself to Rob’s words the other hand broke contact with his hip moving lower to delicately cup his balls. He rolled the soft tissues gently in his hand while he took in his erection as deep as he could. Rob was still talking about his new plans for the night, the filthy words rolling out of his mouth as easy as he sang. Rich was close and from the tightness of Rob he knew he was close too. He moaned as his release came, hot and sticky into his hand. The vibrations of his moan coursing through Rob causing him to lose control and fuck fast and hard into Rich’s throat until he shuddered as he was coming.

Pulling back after swallowing Rich untangled himself from Rob’s dress. He reached for the box of tissues to start cleaning himself off while Rob worked on fixing his dress back into place. Walking across the room to toss them out he fussed with his hair, when Rob’s voice called out to him again.

“Can you tie my dragon down for me at least since you couldn’t be bothered to help with the dress?”

“That wasn’t helpful?” Rich shot back, picking up his beer where he had left it, his voice was a little rough. Tilting the bottle back he drained the rest of it in one go, laughing when the predictable reply came.

“Rich!” The foot stomp was the perfect addition to the sharp way he said his name. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, Rich helped tie the plastic dragon into place with minimal laughing. Getting the finishing touches on Rob’s costume before heading back into the main portion of the green room.

“Have fun in there boys?” Brianna teased in a sing-song voice as she poured her and Kim another drink.

“It’s good to be king.” Rich said taking his crown off the table and placing it on his head. Pushing past both of the ladies he bounded up to the stage ready to get karaoke night going.

“Sounds like you’ve got quite the mouth on you Rob.” Kim said with a wink, it was clear that they had overheard some of what had been said.

Rob returned the wink and right before taking the stage he replied, “Nah, Rich’s is better.”


End file.
